


Rockabye

by musicmad10



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmad10/pseuds/musicmad10
Summary: Story of a newbie to Purgatory- Nicole trying to settle into the town. However she gets more than she bargined for in her first few days! Eventual WayHaught, slow burn.





	1. Chapter 1

This story is based off a song I am really liking at the moment 'Rockabye' by Clean Bandit ft Sean Paul. It's not totally 100% accurate to the lyrics, but my own Wynonna interpretation:

...

 

**Chapter One:**

 

Strolling through the streets of Purgatory is not something Nicole has gotten used to yet. Her moving date was only a few days ago and even though the town is small she's still trying to gain her bearings.

So far she's managed to pin point a few local hot spots such as the main supermarket, a bar called Shortys and a playground in the middle of the town.

Having brought enough shopping to last herself a week she sighs wondering why on Earth she didn't bring her car. Stupid warm, sunny weather making her want a stroll. Squaring her shoulders once again she continues her march to her new home.

 

Five minutes after the start of her journey she hears some shouting coming from behind a worn down building. Knowing she should keep walking she tries to continue. Damn her curiosity! Hiding behind a pillar she peers around the side of the building and spots 3 men. 1 is a small guy in a fancy looking suit cowering on the floor looking up at the other 2 with fear and desperation in his eyes. The other 2 men are scruffy with dirty hair and what looks to be clothes coated in dust and mud. Nicole gasps as she spots one of the ragged men pull out a knife. Slamming her hand over her own mouth she nearly drops her bags. The rustling draws the attention of all 3 men and she snaps back behind the pillar and holds her breath.

 

Counting to 10 she slowly pokes her head round to continue to watch the scene unfold. The men obviously have other things to worry about and have once again began to argue.

 

“He's mine Rory! You know that. He disrespected me and I get to kill him!”

“But boss wants him alive Marvin, you know the rules!”

“I don't give a CRAP about the rules Rory. He's mine!”

“Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean any harm!” cries suit guy.

“Shut up, you snivelling piece of shit, or I'll kill you myself!” growls Rory, the slightly shorter of the two assailants.

 

At this point Nicole knows what she SHOULD be doing. Calling the police. Makes sense, but she knows if she does, they'll catch her. Her heart is beating so fast and tears prick at her eyes. Safe to say the phrase 'life flashing before your eyes' is fairly close to how the redhead feels at this moment but she tries to concentrate on a breathing pattern she learnt in a class once and deep breathes in and out.

 

“I've had enough of this! He's going to die one way or another. Either I do it now or boss drags this out so I'm going to decide now,” says Marvin flinging the knife around without a care in the world.

“No! Don't!” screams Rory and his 'friend' slams the knife down into Suit's chest.

 

Nicole's eyes widen and she feels her chest tighten. A sounds escapes her mouth which even she can't describe and she blows her cover.

 

Both men's eyes latch onto her and she wails.

“Shit!” she hisses.

 

She runs as fast as she can throwing her groceries to the side-walk.

Knowing there is a man bleeding to death behind her, she glances back once... just once. She can't see the two perpetrators. Nicole is convinced they'd be following her as she was just witness to a murder, but they've totally disappeared. Not looking back again she dashes to the only other place she knows in town, the local elementary school.

 

Knowing she looks like crap, probably pale and sweaty she screeches to a halt in front of the reception.

 

The lady sat behind the desk gives her the strangest look.

“Erm, can I help you Mam?” she asks.

“Oh, yes, um. I'm here to collect Matthew,” she stammers.

“But it's not the end of the day?”

“I'm aware but I need to see him,” she says with enough conviction she feels that she should get the desired result.

“Ok then, Mam. I will just go and get him for you,” The resectionist seems particularly hesitant, most likely due to the red heads state but Nicole doesn't care.

 

It takes just 5 minutes for the older woman to walk back into the waiting area with a small boy following behind. A bunch of bright head hair a top of his head and some cute freckles splattered over his face.

Nicole knew it was stupid. She knew she should go to the police first but she had to see him. Had to know he was okay. After what she just witnessed she had to know the most precious thing in her life was alive and well.

 

“Hi! What's going on Mommy?”

 

TBC....

 

Please go easy on me, it's been a LONG time since I've written anything

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far. :) I thought I'd do a story where Nicole has a child as it's normally Waverly. Also if you remember Nicole has once had a 'boy-man' and 'it's the worst' ;)

Chapter 2:

“Hi! What's going on Mommy?”

“Hey there buddy,” smiles Nicole bending down to be in the eyeline of her son. “Just wanted to make sure you're okay,”  
“Mom, it's only my 2nd day at school, I think I'm doing ok,” he giggles finding it all a little strange.  
“Good, good. Yes just needed to check, you know,” sighs Nicole trying to not give away how terrified she is.  
“I'm not a baby Mom, I'm a big boy now, remember?” he grins crossing his arms.  
“That's right. 'Course you are. Okay, sorry. I'll let you get back to class. But first; give me a hug?”  
Matthew happily steps into his mothers arms and squeezes. Deep down he knows something's not quite right but can't place his finger on what.  
“You ok Mommy?” he says whilst in a firm embrace.  
“Sure, buddy, everything's fine,” she says trying to convince herself.

…

After getting directions to the Sheriff's station from the hesitant receptionist she hurries in the correct direction. She can't help but keep checking behind herself just in case the 2 men are following her. Still feeling like she has a cold sweat covering her body, she wraps her arms around her middle as if trying to keep herself warm.

It only takes 10 minutes until she spots the Purgatory Sheriffs Department sign and she internally sighs in relief. 

“Mam? Are you okay?”  
Nicole snaps out of her daze as the elderly lady on the front desk speaks to her.  
“Uh, uh..” Nicole scrambles her find her words.  
“Do you need help my dear?” comes the reply in a kind and gentle voice.  
“I uh...I would like to report a murder,” Nicole knows she looks a mess and it's really not the best first impression but she's just thankful she can get her words out finally.  
“Ok, what happened?” says the woman, getting down to business.

The red head relays the most important information the best she can, occasional stumbling over her own words.  
“Why don't you take a seat?”  
The woman comes out from behind her desk and motions for Nicole to follow her. She passes a few rooms before she's guided into an empty office, possibly an interrogation room.  
“Why don't you take a seat and I'll get someone to take a statement from you. Would you like a drink while you wait?” the woman has obviously seen how pale she looks and smiles at her concerned.  
“Water, please,”  
The woman nods and leaves her on her own.  
The door is open and from inside she can see the hustle and bustle of the station.  
Ironically she had applied for a job as a part time officer before arriving. She was accepted. It was the reason she came to Purgatory. This small town was one of the only places offering part time positions and she snapped up the opportunity quickly. Her interview had been done over the phone to someone called Nedley. She'd aced it! She is supposed to start in a couple of weeks, but now she's not sure if they'll have her. What sort of sheriff deputy is she that she's too scared to stop a murder?! Aware that she didn't have a gun or any protection Nicole still feels like a failure. She hangs her head and stares at the floor.

It doesn't take long before the friendly front desk woman brings back a cup of water and places it on the desk next to her.  
“Someone will be with you soon. Would you like me to close the door?”  
“No, it's okay. It's nice to hear the noise,” she smiles weakly.  
“Ok then. You need anything just come and get me okay?”  
Nicole looks up and half smiles.

Once again she's alone.  
She tries her deep breathing exercises again but they're not working all too well. She takes a long swig of water and tries to concentrate on the voices she can hear outside her room.  
Suddenly two women come into her eyeline. They are stood across the room inline with her view point. One tall, with wavy brown hair, and large gun attached to her hip and a swagger in her step. The other is shorter, long blonde/brown hair with the most adorable outfit ensemble she has ever seen. Big fluffy boots, short skirt and a jumper with a owl on it. Watching the pair makes Nicole smile a little. She watches as they appear to bicker a little. 'Must be related' she assumes by the way they act so comfortably around each other.  
They finally hug and depart in separate directions.  
At that moment a slightly plump, shortish man enters the room to block her view.  
“Hello, I'm Sheriff Nedley,”  
He begins and she starts her story all over again. 

TBC...

I know there's a lot of filler at the moment but I promise it will pick up soon.


End file.
